A touch screen, also referred to as a touch control screen or a touch control panel, is an induction type liquid crystal display device that can receive input by fingers. Conventionally, the touch screen mainly includes two categories: resistive touch screen and capacitive touch screen.
The capacitive touch screen operates by means of current induction of a human body. The capacitive touch screen mainly consists of a glass protection layer, a conductive layer, and a display screen. The conductive layer is generally considered a crucial part of the entire touch screen, and mainly includes a glass substrate and an indium tin oxide (ITO) film coating thereon.
Most capacitive touch screens are of planar design. However, to satisfy the requirements for industrial appearance design of electronic products, a small number of three-dimensional (3D) designs are present currently. In the 3D designs, a touch screen is formed by splicing multiple touch screens, and each of the touch screens adopts a separate ITO film and control circuit, which results in high costs.